Silver Wish
by Hoshizora-neko
Summary: Usagi unwittingly uses the silver crystal to grant a wish, here’s why you should always be careful of what you wish for.


Silver Wish

Hoshizora-neko

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, I am merely borrowing the characters to fulfil my plot bunny.

Rating: T

Summary: Usagi unwittingly uses the silver crystal to grant a wish, here's why you should always be careful of what you wish for.

Prelude

Things after Galaxia had been quiet for the scouts and had settled back to how things were before all the fighting began. The inner scouts were all 19 now, having graduated high school together and now continuing on there chosen path.

All of them had decided to further their education, and all but Rei, who was studying to become Head Priestess, were at university, even Usagi!

Ami had always known she was going to become a doctor and as such had entered into a medical degree. Makoto with her excellent cooking skills didn't need a culinary degree, and instead opted for a business degree so that she had the necessary knowledge for when she opened her own restaurant, although she did give cooking classes once a week at the university to further herself. Minako already had her role as Sailor V but wanted the qualifications to back it up, so she took an acting and drama degree.

It was Usagi who shocked everyone, not only had she graduated high school with good grades, but she also got into university to take a liberal arts degree. Usagi couldn't really decide what she wanted to do before she applied, having no speciality like the other scouts, She decided with advice from the others to take the liberal arts course because it had a very broad subject base, teaching comparative culture, business, economics and social studies, topics which would help in any situation, but ones she'd especially need in the distant future when she becomes Queen.

The outer scouts hadn't changed, Haruka and Michiru raised Hotaru with Setsuna's help when she could get away from the time gates. With Haruka still racing cars, Michiru still performing in concerts and Hotaru doing well in high school. Mamoru, having finished medical school was well into a career at the local hospital as a surgeon, he and Usagi were also happily engaged and planning the wedding for after Usagi's graduation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whilst things had been quiet on the youma front, there were still problems that came up. The biggest and most recent of which was the declining health of Rei's Grandpa. He had been in and out of hospital a number of times suffering from chest pains, but the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with his heart and were instead running a number of tests to identify the problem. Costly tests, which had Rei working all hours to be able to pay the bills. The other scouts all tried to chip in with money and help but Rei was an independent and stubborn woman who would not accept anything apart from occasional help with the temple chores.

Usagi, who had been training with the Silver Crystal had a theory about what was going on with Rei's Grandpa. It was with her increased powers and knowledge that she'd actually consulted with the Great Fire whilst Rei was busy, to see if her theory was correct.

It had taken a lot of concentration and energy for Usagi to ask the Great Fire her question, and the answers she received were only vague pictures and feelings but from what she had seen, it seemed as if her theory was correct.

Usagi speculated that there was a void left from where the rainbow crystal had been, and that it was draining Rei's Grandpa of his energy to compensate the for loss. Her solution therefore was to use the silver crystal to fill the void with her energy to release the strain. She knew Rei wouldn't approve, heck she didn't think Luna would either, but she had decided that she would at least try. After all the help the Rei and the other scouts had given her she would do everything possible to help them, even if they didn't want said help. Now all she had to do what find a time when Rei was busy, so she could get to Grandpa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi was pleased with herself, she was at the Temple watching Grandpa, Rei was out doing some much needed food shopping and the other scouts were all busy elsewhere, so she could finally go through with her plan.

Now to begin with, she was going to shut off her link with Mamoru, she didn't want him to think she was in danger and come running if he felt her using the crystal. She had Grandpa sleeping silently in front of her; hopefully he'd stay that way and not notice what was happening. With the training she'd done with the Silver Crystal she didn't need to transform any more to use it, so she knelt down with one hand over his heart and the other over her crystal and began to concentrate.

The Silver Crystal was quick to answer her request and began to pulse lightly as she channelled power through her hand and into Grandpa. The more time that went by, the quicker and stronger the flow of magic became and it was becoming quite a strain on Usagi to maintain the necessary concentration.

She understood now why Grandpa, who was naturally a vivacious and energetic sometimes perverted old man had become so weak. The void was much larger than Usagi had anticipated and by now Grandpa was floating in the air with the amount of power being channelled into him.

Usagi had just finished the filling of the void and was slowing down the flow of energy into the crystal, gradually lowering Grandpa to the ground as she did so, when the temple doors slammed open and a furious Rei walked in.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" It seemed Rei, with her psychic abilities had felt the energy influx across town and had rushed home to find out what was going on. Usagi by this point felt exhausted and hesitated to answer. This appeared to push Rei over the edge and make her lose her temper.

"Get out. Get. Out. Now." Rei seemed to be shaking in anger by this point and when Usagi paused to gather up her things Rei screamed and almost physically threw Usagi out the temple.

"I don't know what the hell you think you were doing, but if you ever use the crystal on my Grandpa again, Princess or not, I'll hurt you." Usagi stumbled down the temple steps whilst Rei rushed back inside to check on Grandpa.

Usagi was in a daze, she didn't understand how things had gone so wrong. She'd walked bewildered to the park and sat under a tree, hidden from view. She didn't understand why Rei was so hostile towards her, all she was trying to do was help, she had helped in fact, her theory was right, the void wouldn't have any effect on Grandpa now and he would be fine. Why then had Rei reacted the way she had? She and Rei may always argue but they were as close as sisters and in the fight with Galaxia she had been absolutely heart broken when the star seeds had been taken from Rei and the others. Why then had Rei threatened her? The threat of violence had felt like a physical slap to Usagi and when Rei referred to her as the Princess it gave the impression that their friendship didn't matter and the only reason Rei associated with her was because of duty and obligation.

She sat there with one hand clutching her chest and the other furiously wiping away tears, wishing that she had done things differently and that she had another chance to do it all over again, because then she'd tell Rei what she was going to do and none of this would have happened.

What Usagi didn't bargain on was power and energy still running through her veins from the silver crystal. The crystal being almost sentient and sensing the distress of its user answered her wish and in a burst of power and flash of silver light Usagi disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review, this is my first sailor moon fanfiction so I'd really like to know what you guys think, constructive criticism is welcome. At the moment I don't have a beta, so excuse any grammar/ stupid mistakes. If you'd like to be my beta let me know. Anyway it's 2am where I am so I'm to bed, just wanted to post this before I went. Take care everyone.

Neko


End file.
